


Infinitude of Ice

by Esperanta



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics)
Genre: Argent Dawn, Comic, Death Knight, Fan Comics, Warcraft Lore, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperanta/pseuds/Esperanta
Summary: The events of the comic shed light on what was happening inside the Scourge prior to the Battle of Light’s Hope Chapel. Comic is currently on hiatus as I am focusing on We Ride Forth comic.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Page 1

I started working on this story 9 years ago. Alas, it was in Czech so translation would cost a fortune. But I love drawing and comics. So I told myself: why not both? I hope you will enjoy the story as it means a lot to me. And if you love death knights and The Scourge... you are in the right place!


	2. Page 2

Tirion! So now you've got an idea in which time the story is setup.


	3. Page 3

How many times you see a draenei in the comic?


	4. Page 4

That's a long story, Tirion.


	5. Page 5

You thought that you will never see Light's Hope or Argent Dawn in the comic ever again?


	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




	10. Page 10




	11. Page 11




	12. Page 12




	13. Page 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Page 15




	16. Page 16




	17. Page 17




	18. Page 18




	19. Page 19




	20. Page 20




	21. Page 21




	22. Page 22




	23. Page 23




	24. Page 24




	25. Page 25




End file.
